


Once Upon a December

by sadcypress



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcypress/pseuds/sadcypress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a sexy wrestler named Wade and also once upon a time there was a girl who didn't know the first thing about wrestling but knew she loved her friend very much and it was Christmas and Christmas is about telling the truth and also writing badfic for the people you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thespiansparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiansparkle/gifts).



Once upon a time, there was a wrestler named Wade. Waaaaade Barrett. He liked to wrestle in a tiny speedo, and he was very good at it. Soooooo good at it. He was also really good at being SEXY. Sooooo sexy. In part, this was because he had an accent that many right-thinking people found attractive. He was aware of his effect on men and women alike, but he knew that with great power comes great responsibility, so he only used his sexy accent for good. (except maybe sometimes in the ring??? where he is bad????)

He also knew that when he wore street clothes, it made him doubleplussexy. This made Wade worry, because while he loved wearing his speedo and the occasional t-shirt, he knew that he might run into trouble if he tried wearing those out in the world without pants. He considered this problem, wondering aloud, "BUT WHATEVER SHALL I DO? IF I GO OUT IN STREET CLOTHES, DRESSED LIKE THE LAYPEOPLE, I SHALL CAUSE ACCIDENTS, BECAUSE OF MY SHEER SEX APPEAL." (he sometimes forgets that he's not in the ring and bellows a bit when talking to himself, it's totally hot, A/N) Then he remembered that just because he was the object of both the male and female gaze, this did not mean that he shouldn't feel free to make his own choices and live his own liiiiiiiife.

Then one day, hanging out backstage before one of his superawesome wrestling extravaganzas, he noticed that One Wrestler. You know. That One. Suddenly, Wade realized that even though they'd known each other for a while, he didn't KNOW That Guy. Like. Biblically. And he knew in his British SOUL that all those feelings that he thought were normal ones, like friendship or maybe rivalry, no way, those were LOVE. And not just LOVE, but INTENSE DESIRE FOR SEXY TIMES.

And so Wade went over to That One Wrestler, looked deep into his eyes, and explained his feelings in a way that was totally eloquent and in character. That Wrestler's face lit up with JOY and he eagerly told Wade that HE TOTALLY FELT THE SAME WAY OH MY GOD.

With that, Wade and That Other Wrestler ducked into a convenient broom closet. They explored the depths of their newfound love with their penises. It was super hot. They held each other afterwards and knew that they would be forever in love, and Wade maybe cried just a little, belying his tough guy exterior, but that was ok, because That Other Wrestler totally understood and got a little misty himself.

Then they CAME OUT OF THE BROOM CLOSET (I didn't even PLAN THAT omg, genius!!! A/N) and went out to the wrestling extravagaaanza and lived happily, and sexily, ever after.

 

THE. END.


End file.
